My Guardian Keeper
by PhoenixTears13
Summary: We know that Harry was the youngest player in a century to play for any one of the four Hogwarts Quidditch teams, that does not, necessarily mean, however, that he was the first first year in a century to play. See inside for better explanation


A/N: I got the idea for this story while watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone on ABC Family the other night. The only problem being that it says in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix that Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet are graduating from Hogwarts. Ginny (who was speaking to Harry at the time: page 575) does not mention Katie Bell at all, meaning that Katie is a year younger than the twins and a year older than Harry, making her three years younger than Oliver Wood. I have a moral problem with that, I don't believe you should date someone more than two years younger or older than you while you're still a teenager. Once you're an adult, numbers don't really matter, (As long as you're not like fifty dating someone in their twenties), but when you're still and adolescent you need to be careful as maturity might get in the way. But I do really like the idea of Katie Bell and Oliver Wood, probably because I've read some really good fictions about them (all of which bumped Katie up to the same year as her team-mates) or it could be because Fred is paired with Angelina and George with Alicia and Oliver (who is supposed to be such a sexy beast) isn't paired with anyone. So, for this story and, probably all Oliver/Katie stories I will write, Katie was born on New Years Day (and I am using New Years Eve as the cut-off date for entrance into Hogwarts) making her the same age as Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George, but a year below them academically. This way my morals don't get in the way and I can still have my Oliver/Katie story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following, not exposition, nor characters. I only own the plot (and even the majority of that belongs to J.K. Rowling.) So, without further adieu, I give you My Guardian Keeper  
  
My Guardian Keeper  
  
Chapter One  
Earning the Quaffle  
  
April 1990  
  
Katie Bell had been twelve for a little over three months when her best friends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet burst into her dorm room to tell her the good news; Courtney Brocklehurst had sprained her ankle and was off the Quidditch Team, leaving the third Chaser position open.  
"You've got to talk to McGonagall." Alicia implored, putting extra emphasis on "got" as she bounced onto Katie's bed. "It's just not fair for them to keep you away from the team now that you're twelve."  
"I'm sure McGonagall will see reason." Angelina added serenely, always the calmest of the three. "You should be in our year anyway."  
Katie averted her gaze; what reason did Angelina hope McGonagall would see? There were plenty of other people vying for the position of Chaser who had already served their required year of school. Katie was only a first year, true she was a good Quidditch player and true had she been born a day earlier she would have already played in the first three Quidditch matches of the year, just like Angelina and Alicia, but that didn't mean she deserved it anymore than any of the others.  
"Just talk to her." Alicia begged, sliding off Katie's bed, "Fred, George and Charlie all say they want you to try out, and Charlie's Captain you know."  
Oh yes, Katie knew. Charlie Weasley was just about the cutest boy Katie had ever seen and, lucky for her, she, Angelina and Alicia had made fast friends with The Weasley Twins, meaning Charlie was around more often than not.  
"Don't forget about Oliver." Angelina put in, "He said he wouldn't mind Katie playing in this last match. I don't think Courtney would have any objections either, she's reasonable."  
"See," Alicia's eyes practically shone with excitement, "You've got the whole team rooting for you; all you have to do is talk to McGonagall."  
With a nod, Katie slid out of bed and began to dress; she would talk to McGonagall. Now there were only two questions left; would McGonagall see reason? And who in Merlin's name was Oliver?  
  
Having resolved to ask McGonagall right after class, Katie sat restlessly through the day until Transfiguration came around that afternoon. Nothing was more unbearable than listening to Professor McGonagall droning on and on about how important exams were when all Katie wanted to do was argue her case and be done with it. Fortunately, the class went by fairly quickly and as her year-mates were leaving, Katie cautiously approached her formidable teacher.  
"Professor?" Katie began meekly; powerless to stop herself shifting from foot to foot and shuffling her books around as McGonagall looked up.  
"Yes, Miss Bell?" She asked curtly, shuffling her own parchment papers around on the desk, apparently looking for something.  
"About the Chaser position..." Katie trailed off, incapable of finishing her sentence.  
"Yes?" McGonagall pressed, "What about the Chaser position, Miss Bell?"  
"I was just wondering..."  
There was a knock at the door, followed by a lot of muffled voices and then the door opened to reveal a tall, tawny-haired, golden-eyed boy of about fourteen. He smiled at Katie briefly, giving her the impression that, even though she had no idea who he was she probably should, before turning his back on her completely and speaking to the teacher.  
Indignant at the interruption, Katie impatiently tapped her foot, eyes drifting to the door where they lit up in surprise. Peering cautiously around the doorframe were two bright redheads with deep blue eyes and mischievous smiles; Fred and George.  
Fred caught her eye, widened his smile and winked at her before withdrawing his head from around the corner and taking George with him.  
Before he was dragged away, however, George managed to mouth to Katie a quick good luck followed by something she couldn't make out.  
"I want to talk to you about the Chaser position, Professor." The tawny-haired boy was saying next to Katie, snapping her back to reality and causing her heart to sink; she had lost her chance.  
"Yes, Wood?" It seemed the Head of Gryffindor House had completely forgotten about Katie as she fixated her gaze on the boy.  
"I think we should open try-outs to first years also." He spoke with a thick Scottish accent that was both strong and captivating as it rooted Katie to the spot, "They've almost finished their first year and we don't need a fifth or sixth year that will be leaving soon. It's how they used to do tryouts at the end of the year."  
McGonagall stared at the boy, Wood, for a moment before looking to Katie, "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about, Miss Bell?" Katie nodded absently, unable to believe what was happening.   
Professor McGonagall nodded tersely, the smallest of small smiles tugging for a brief moment at her lips, "Very well then, I will place an announcement on the notice board after dinner. You may go."  
With that they were dismissed for supper. Wood held the door open for Katie and followed her out. She turned to him, grateful; "Thanks for you're help in there."  
He glanced down at her and nodded, continuing on his way, "I'm Katie Bell, by the way." She called after him, hurrying to catch up; he had very long legs.  
"I know who you are." He replied smoothly when she had finally caught up, "Good luck with the tryouts Katie Bell." He opened the doors to the Great Hall and proceeded inside, leaving a dumbstruck Katie standing in the Entrance Hall.  
When she had regained her bearings, Katie too entered the Great Hall, glancing absently around for the boy before flopping into a seat between Fred and George, who immediately, along with Alicia and Angelina, hailed her for information.  
"Can you try out?" George asked.  
"Yeah, did Oliver come through?" Fred added.  
"Oliver?" Katie muttered for a moment before it dawned on her that they were talking about the fourth year. "You two sent him?"  
"Maybe." Fred replied evasively, his sly grin deepening. "If he came through then we sent him...."  
"If not then we've never seen him before in our lives." George finished, grin widening to match his brother's.  
Katie nodded by way of answer, thinking that she owed Mr. Oliver Wood a great deal now.  
  
Tryouts were set for that Friday, exactly three weeks before the last match of the season; Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Whoever was chosen would have to know Quidditch and be good at it; Katie was both.  
They lined up on the Quidditch Pitch at exactly three o'clock, Katie holding the broom Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia had all pitched in to buy for her birthday despite the first year broom rule. It was a brand new Cleansweep Seven, an elegant and sufficient choice for a first broom.  
Five minutes later Charlie led his team out onto the Pitch, Courtney sitting in the stands, and faced the wanna-be Chasers; Fred and George winked at Katie.  
"You are here because you know and love the game of Quidditch." He began sternly, eyeing them all in a hawk-like way. "I am sorry to say that anyone who does not fully understand the game of Quidditch can not try out now, only because we are short on time. If you have never flown outside of class I am asking you now to leave." Half the first years, mainly muggle-borns, broke off from the pack, hanging their heads. Katie was sorry to see them go, but shrugged it off, for once glad she was pure-blooded.  
"I am assuming those who remain know how to fly?" The group at large nodded. "Good, please mount your brooms and follow me into the sky."  
They did as they were told, mounting their brooms and following Charlie into the sky. Some potentials seemed scared of the height Charlie was taking them to and shakily returned to the ground. If things continued in this manner Katie would have no challengers left.  
Once in the air and level with the hoops, Charlie turned to the remaining nine students; two first years apart from Katie, a fourth year girl and five third year boys. "You will each take ten shots at our Keeper Oliver Wood. The person who makes the most shots gets the position." Charlie looked sheepish as he continued, "Normally I have more creative tryout ideas, but I wasn't prepared for this."  
Katie nodded, though she was the only one to do so. The third years seemed not to care, her fellow first years were glancing shakily at Oliver over Charlie's shoulder and the fourth year seemed enraptured by the glory that was Charlie Weasley.  
"We'll go in order of age, starting with the oldest."  
Things became dull after that, Katie hovered for over an hour on her broom, watching as the fourth year, and all five third years went through the motions of putting, or attempting to put, the Quaffle past Oliver; all but a third year by the name of Ryan Midgen failed dismally.   
Finally it was Katie's turn. Egging her broom forward, Katie deftly caught the Quaffle Charlie tossed her and faced Oliver. The whole time she had been watching, Katie had silently pointed out the other's mistakes to herself, making sure she didn't make them too. She hadn't been nervous, though the slight feeling of un-readiness had crept through her from time to time and now, as she looked Oliver in the eye, she found that indecision and worry rose within her throat like bile, threatening to choke her.   
The worst case of nerves Katie had ever experienced overcame her as she blindly tossed the Quaffle and heard Oliver catch it. Behind her the twins cursed loudly.  
"Lighten up, Katie." Angelina called as Oliver emotionlessly tossed the red ball back to her; "It'll be okay if you just lighten up."  
Katie nodded and balanced the Quaffle on her broom to tighten her ponytail before meeting Oliver's gaze again; he was a very good Keeper. A good Keeper with long legs and very pretty eyes...  
Katie was roughly jarred from this train of thought by another one; the Quaffle was falling. Panicking, Katie dove underneath the falling ball, letting it descend into her arms as she rose higher than the middle hoop and tossed it at the right one, surprised when it went through.  
Oliver tossed it back to her, rising to her level and leaving his middle hoop open completely; Katie tossed it again, amazed that it soared cleanly through.  
They continued in this manner for a few more shots, Katie drawing Oliver away from the middle hoop and opening two hoops for her choice. Sometimes he made it back in time and sometimes he did not, eventually however, Katie's ten shots ran out and she found herself tied with the third year, her fellow first years having tired of waiting.  
The team descended into the bleachers to discuss with Courtney, occasionally shooting furtive glances over their shoulders at the two prospectives. Katie stood quietly beside Ryan as they spoke, her fingers crossed.   
Finally Charlie came back to the two, took a deep breath and said, "The position of Chaser is not only about being able to make goals, it is also about speed and agility and keeping your eye on the ball. You're both on brooms of the same degree, which is good. What the team and I have decided is that you must earn the Quaffle." Ryan scoffed, causing Katie to glare at him.   
"Oliver is going to hover above the goals on one end of the pitch, holding the Quaffle, once you are both in position at the opposite end, he will drop it. Whoever can get to the Quaffle first gets the position. Simple enough?"  
"So it's a race?" Ryan asked sceptically; Charlie nodded, and led them to the opposite end of the pitch.  
Katie pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck, hoping it wouldn't get in the way and hunched low on her broom, eyes focused on the red figure holding the red ball on the other end.  
It happened suddenly, part of the red figure detached from it and began to fall. Both Ryan and Katie shot off, hunched low. Suddenly something blocked their path, a magical barrier of some sort stretching across the field; Charlie was trying to deter them. Pulling her broom upwards Katie rose above it before diving back to her previous height and dodging the Bludger Fred sent her way. She dodged another magical barrier and dove once more, the Quaffle becoming outlined against the grass as it continued its slow descent.  
Not bothering to look around for Ryan as she might loose time, Katie dove once more and scooped the red ball from the clutches of the grass before something rammed into her, knocking her off her broom.  
She slammed into the ground, still clutching the Quaffle and glared up at Ryan who was hovering above her, scowling.  
"What did you do that for?" Katie glanced away from Ryan to find Oliver pounding across the grass until he was eye-level with the third year. "She won fair and square; there was no reason to knock her off her broom!" His Scottish accent had become heavier as he yelled at Ryan for his unsporting act.  
"She shouldn't have been allowed to tryout in the first place!" Ryan yelled back, "She's only eleven."  
"I'm..." Katie began to protest, but Oliver cut her off, apparently too angry to bother letting her defend herself.  
"She's twelve!" He told Ryan, "And Professor McGonagall said all first years could try out. She's almost done with her first year anyway!"  
"What, you fancy her or something?" Ryan shot at Oliver.  
Katie, who had been attempting to rise and interrupt the fight stopped abruptly as Oliver's face, purple in anger, slowly lightened to a dark red.  
"Of course not." He finally muttered, "You're just a git that's all." He stepped forward, "Get off the Pitch, I'm going to make sure you never play Quidditch at Hogwarts again." He shoved at Ryan and turned to Katie, offering her a hand up.  
"Thanks." She murmured, handing him the Quaffle and allowing him to help her to the other players standing near-by.   
"Is anything broken?" Alicia asked, rushing forward now that the fighting had subsided and letting Katie shift her weight from Oliver to her.   
"I don't think so." Katie mumbled.  
"We should get you to the hospital wing, just in case." Charlie interjected; "Do you think you can walk?"  
Katie shrugged, watching as Fred and George frog-marched Ryan off the field. "Does this mean I'm on the team?"  
Charlie smiled at her, "This means we're never letting you leave the team, that's what it means."  
  
Katie's stay in the Hospital Wing was a short one, compared with most Quidditch injuries. Madame Pomfrey only made her stay till Monday morning and Katie had visitors everyday. The only person who didn't show up all weekend was Oliver.   
On Sunday evening, however, when everyone was at supper, including Madame Pomfrey, Oliver entered the Hospital Wing and knocked lightly on Katie's bedside table by way of asking entrance into her curtained off area.   
"Come on in." She called, not looking up from her book since she expected it to be Angelina or Alicia, both of which had promised to rush right back after they did their homework and ate.  
That's why she was surprised when a Scottish laden accent asked, "Was anything broken? Angelina and Alicia wouldn't tell me, they said I should come and find out."  
Katie smiled and glanced up at the fourth year, "No, nothing was broken." She motioned for him to pull up a chair. "I think Madame Pomfrey just wants to imprint in my scull how dangerous Quidditch is."  
"Have you been playing long?" Was his next question and Katie nodded.  
"Since I was little, Dad used to drag me out in the early morning hours when it was still cool to play, I loved it." She cocked her head to one side, "What about you?"  
"About the same. Me Dad loves Quidditch, I think its genetic." He grinned at her as she laughed. "I'm glad you made the team Katie."   
She nodded once more; "I'm glad I did too."  
  
Ending A/N: I don't know if I'm going to continue this story. I like it a lot, and its easy to write, but I have several other projects in the works. Be on the look out for Losing Hermione and the sequel which has yet to be named. Those are my first two long projects in a while and this one just sort of popped into my head last night.   
  



End file.
